Encoded information reading (EIR) terminals equipped with wireless communication interfaces are widely used in retail stores, shipping facilities, etc. While wireless communication of EIR terminals offer many advantages as compared to wired communications, traditional wireless communication interfaces have noticeable shortcomings, e.g., by failing to support more than one communication protocol and/or standard.
Accordingly, there is a need for further advances in EIR terminals and systems which would support multiple communication protocols and standards.